The tears we swear we'll never shed
by acollectionoffavoritequotes
Summary: (Sequel to if only memories were to be remembered once forgotten)Sesshomaru gets a message saying not to interfere with a hanyou, just when he said he'd forget about said hanyou...COMPLETE sess inu
1. The Heaven Beside Me

**yay! sequel to If only memories were to be remembered once forgotten! happyness and joy. if you have not read aformentioed story, go do so. it'll help. it's not that long really either....I hope all my reveiwers from last time will contuine reading this. i hope. **

**And, yes, i am finally getting around to writing this...sorry i didn't yesterday, but i felt like crap so... and ::(insert something):: got me going with her wonderful reveiws as she read the sotory, as well as wanting my other avid reveiwers who proubly would hunt me down if i didn't get moving so...here we go. again.****

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE: The Heven Beside Me

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree, watching Rin run aound the clearing, chased by an angery Jaken. As always. Things didn't seem to change that much anymore... Just the same endless hunt of Inuyasha... Damn it, that was the very thing he had been trying not to think of... Stupid hanyou...

'No ga nair, baka. You weren't suposed to think of him anymore. Never again... Never again. Just forget about him. Raise Rin and run the Western Lands...Don't chases after a memeory that only you remember...'

Sesshomaru sighed and looked over at the scerne trees. He sat up abrutly when a form apeared. Rin and Jaken stopped running around the clearing and they too turned to look at the figure, who was still a black outline, since it had not yet come out of the tree cover. What Sesshomaru clould see of that outline was that the person-or whatever it was- was too tall to be human, slender, and that hair longer than his even.

"What do you want?" he aked finally after a few minutes of sliente staring.

"You to never interfere."

"With what?"

"Does that matter? What do you care for the humans...?"

"Depends."

"Or hanyous."

"Do not cross me, Sesshomaru."

The figure disapeared, leaving Sesshomaru feeling slightly ill.

"Mi'lord?" Jaken asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Is Sesshomaru-sama sure? Rin would be sad if he is," Rin looked up at him with the sweet innocence of a child.

"Yes,I am fine."

"If you're sure...." Jaken and Rin chorused.

"Yes....that meeting just....disturbed me a bit..."

"What did he mean, by asking if you cared for humans or hanyous?" Jaken pressed, wondering why his lord looked like he couldn't even stand up due to...fear?

'He ment that he was going to do something to Inuyasha...and he knew that I would try to protect him...' But Sesshomaru did nopt tell that to Jaken.

"I'm not sure," he said instead.

Jaken still didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything this time.

Sesshomaru stood, nearly faflling over in the process, but he stood. 'Why do I feel so weak? It's not like that stupid hanyou means anything to me anymore. He never did...Why am I still lieing to myself...?'

"Jaken, take Rin back to the palace and stay there. Do not leave for any reason until I return. And if I don't within the season, run and hide in the nearest village."

"Mi'lord!" the two excalimed in unison.

"What do you mean, 'if I don't return'? What are you going to do!?!?!?!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Just do it, Jaken."

"Y-yes mi'lord."

Sesshomaru nodded, and then he walked away into the forest.

"Jaken, what is wrong with Sesshomaru-sama? He seemed so sad after the last battle, and now he semed even sader...Do you think it's because of Inuyasha?"

"Stupid girl! Of course not..."

'But she is right...he was so much sadder...and now this...oh Mi'lord...What is going to happen to you? What are you going to do?'

----

Inuyasha caught the jewel shard as the demon's body was cut in twain. He turned and glared at Kagome. "What were you thinking you baka! You could've been hurt!"

"And you were!"

"Yes, but I'm a hanyou! You're human!"

"So?"

"So? SO?! YOU SHOULDN'T PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER LIKE THAT!"

"Sit."

"Wha-?"

Inuyasha was slamed headfirst into the dirt. "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Because you're acting like a bastard."

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! CAN'T I DO THAT?"

"No."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!?!?!"

"Because. Sit boy."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo exchanged looks.

"They never change do they?" Shippo asked mournfuly.

Miroku shook his head. "Proubly not."

Sango picked up Kilara. "They're so stupid sometimes..."

"And you and Miroku are better how...?" Shippo muttered under his breath, causing Sango to blush and Miroku to grope her.

As always.

* * *

**yay! i think there might be a villian in this who they actuly have to fight...hm...exept i can't do fight scenes...oh well...we'll see... that wasn't in the original plan either...oh well...this hould be intersting...seeing as i have no idea what he's going to do...**

**i'm so happy though because yesterday i spent forever looking for a good desktop, and i now have this really cool one of inuyasha and sess. inu looks like he's about to attack something while sess is standing behind him with his sword out, and it almost looks like he's ready to protect inu.**


	2. In me the Wishmaster

**yay! i have no school for the next two days, so hopefuly i'll get long chapters in...hopefully....**

**Revlofantasy: ...i know i acn not spell...and i hate grammar....sorry for that, but as long as you got the basic message, i'm good. and i hope you enjoy this...**

**::tears of joy:: updates...yaya.../don't hurt me/**

**Bloodyromances: writting more**

**GoTrinba: when (if) you write that you better send me the link. and if you don't want your parents to know you've joined (and are reading these things) you might want your own e-mail, such as an msn or yahoo or something acount, because your log in is your e-mail. so it would be helpeful to have your own, cuz sometimes they e-mail you stuff too. otherwise, if you share a computer, or have an older one that doesn't have differant acounts, they might by accident click on a link to a story or whatever, but othetrwise, not much chance. i hope you write that story...mesa want to read yeah, and my parents would proubly have a major freak out if they knew what i read/write, and then i'd proubly never be allowed near the computer again....**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: In me the Wishmaster 

Sesshomaru cursed all the gods that were, are, had been, would be, and that ever erxsited in the first place. Damn them all for getting him in this mess. Damnthem. Damn Inuyasha, for that matter.

He had traveled for several days and still could not find that damned hanyou's scent!

He was not a very happy youkai.

And he still wanted Inuyasha.

As always.

Nothing ever changed.

Damn.

Damndamndamndamndamn.

He contuined walking through the very evillooking forest, not particuly watching where he was going, his thought turned inward toward a certain hanyou who had a habit of appearing there.

_"Have you forgotten brother? The Tetsusuaga's sheild repels you!"_

_"Feh. I've forgotten nothing."_

_"SHUT UP! I'll find the wind scar!"_

_"Surrender!"_

_"I will not...LOSE TO YOU!"_

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to dislodge the memories.

'I will not remember....WILL NOT...'

'Ah...But I do...And it feels so beatiful...'

"Whose there? Quin?"

Sesshomaru wirled around to find a small, hunched over human crone regarding him.

"Who are you? Yes...si si...who who? Quin quin....si si...."

The youkai blinked several times, trying not to yelp in surpise. "Who are you?"

"I asked first I did, si si si...I did, si..."

Sesshomaru shook his head, and contiuned blinking. Huffing, he turned back around, and started to contiune following the bare path he had been traveling before this....strange and odd human stopped him.

"He hates you still."

The youkai froze.

"Who does?"

"The one you love. Your father's ghost. The one who'd have the hanyou. You are hated, Sesshomaru. And some things are not always as they seem. Beware the fallen angel...."

Sesshomaru turned around, a thousand questions on the tip of his tounge, but the human had disapeared. Deeply troubled, the youkai once more began to search for his way-ward brother, who had always appeared, but now seemed impossible to find.

-----

Inuyasha retreated to the safety of a tree, not wanting to deal with Kagome's nagging, shippo's complaining, miroku's pervertism, and Sango's anger at said monk.

Nothing ever changed. They followed this stupid quest to find the jewel shards...Hell, why did he want them so much anyway? He had made his place in the world...But he felt there was someone he needed to prove something to...

Feh.

Stupid imagination.

Feh.

He hugged the Tetesusiaga a bit tighter, and gazed at the moon that was almost full again. He liked the full moon, it was the oppisite of the new moon...and ...there was something else...but it was like water slipping through his fingers that he couldn't hold. Someone....There was someone hiding in the moon....He could almost see them. Leaning forward, reaching a hand toward the moon's pock-marked face Inuyasha saw a face form.

"Wha...? No..."

"SESSHOMARU!"

-----

Sesshomaru froze.

"SESSHOMARU!" echoed through the forest. "Inuyasha..."he whisphered.

"Inuyasha!"

----

Inuyasha cluched his sword, shaking. Nonononononononono...That wasn't right. Not Sesshomaru....It couldn't be....Not him..."Sesshomaru..."

"Inuyasha."

Wide eyed the hanyou shot upright from his sprawled postion. "Brother."

Sesshomaru looked up at him in his tree. 'He's safe...but for how long?'

"Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Can a brother not check up on the well being of his own brother?"

"No."

The youkai shut his eyes softly, making Inuyasha want to pounce on him. 'What the ...Why am I thinking this...Why do I want to...I DO NOT. Do not...'

Inuyasha lept down from his perch, landing a foot in front os his brother. "Inu...yasha...."

Just the way Sesshomaru said it made Inuyasha want to ....ahem....do things. "Sesshomaru"

Said brother smiled slightly. "That's all we can say it seems...each others name..."

'Not that I mind saying his name...'

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah...well..."

'Why the hell do you have to be so beatiful? Ack! What did I just think? Ah...but he is...He is the moon...'

"Sess-"

"Sh," the youkai cut him off by placing his clawed hand over the hanyou's mouth. "Don't say anything more..."

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep them from pressing agaist the fingers placed over them. Suddenly, they were gone, and Inuyasha found it hard to keep from crying out at the loss of them. He ending up letting out a surpised yelp, and a moun, when the space the fingers had occupied got replaced with his brother's mouth.

Sesshomaru's teeth nipped at his lips, his tounge running along them. Inuyasha opened his mouth, to protest or moun again, he didn't know, but as soon as he did, the tounge that teased his lips entered his mouth.

It felt so wonderful.

Hesitanly, Inuyasha began moving his mouth, teeth, and lips against those of his brother. Sesshomaru welcomed this new devloment. He bit down on Inuyasha's lip, tasting his blood. Inuyasha pressed his body against that of his brother, wanting more....

And suddenly Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore. Inuyasha let out a small cry at the loss of his brother, and opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the clearing, panting slightly, eyes gleaming with something.

"Sessh...o...maru...."

Said youkai looked at him with such a longing, such a sadness, it made something inside inuyasha shatter. he wanted to make him smile...He wasnted to make him happy...no, he didn't want to...He _needed _to, else he'd go crazy seeing that sadness.

"You said you'd never forget, you promised me would would...forever...Forever ended up being a very short time."

"Sesshomaru..."

"Remember..."

With that, the youkai left in a swirl of white and silver.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, panting with the efort to keep from crying, as he swear he saw Sesshomaru did, just as he was turning away...

Oh...Sesshomaru...

"I remember..." he whispered suddenly. "I remember!"

"SESS!"

He fell to his hands, sobbing, as he remembered....everything...

"You....bastard..." he hissed at his father's ghost. "Why did you have to...Oh Sess... What did I do to you..."

"Sess...."

_An angelface smiles to me   
Under a headline of tragedy   
That smile used to give me warmth   
Farewell - no words to say   
Beside the cross on your grave   
And those forever burning candles _

Needed elsewhere   
To remind us of the shortness of your time   
Tears laid for them   
Tears of love tears of fear   
Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows   
Oh Lord why   
The angels fall first? 

Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La   
Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ   
I'll never understand the meaning of the right   
Ignorance lead me into the light 

Needed elsewhere   
To remind us of the shortness of your time   
Tears laid for them   
Tears of love tears of fear   
Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows   
Oh Lord why   
The angels fall first? 

Sing me a song   
Of your beauty   
Of your kingdom   
Let the melodies of your harps   
Caress those whom we still need 

Yesterday we shook hands   
My friend   
Today a moonbeam lightens my path   
My guardian   


* * *

**Song Angels fall first by nighwish (again..)**

**i did not plan to have that all in this chapter...oh well...it's good...yay! a good kiss scene /note to self, don't plan them out and they're good/**


	3. Remember Me

**VoNami: yes, i update almost daily because i really hate it when theres a good story and it takes them forever to actuly update....**

**Shinna: yeah...although that wasn't suposed to have happended yet...oh well...i was sad cause in the first chapter there was almost NOTHING slasyish...so...**

**GoTrinba: ....ya know, i have no idea how the others will react...i haven't thought about that yet...guess i better start....i'm so glad you think it's getting so intersting....and i really have no idea how it's all going to fit toether, alas, oh well, i'll find a way.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE: Remember Me

Sesshomaru paced the small clearing, ocasionaly punching or up-rooting a tree. "Idiot...." he snarled. Godsdamn idiot...You should never have...shouldn't have..."

He closed his eyes, remembering how the hanyou's lips felt, how soft they were...

"Inuyasha..."

He proubly hates me even more now...I should never have come...

"No, you shouldn't have."

The youkai turned and once more beheld the shadowy figure. "What, now you can read my mind?"

"Yes."

Oh shit....

"I can tear your memories from you...See your darkest secerts...Sess."

The youkai winced. "Don't..."

"And why shouldn'y I? I warned you not to interfer. You should have listened."

Sesshomaru glared at the figure. "Damn. You." he hissed.

"I already am quiet damned aculy." The figure walked, swayed forward, so that Sesshomaru could see it clearly.

"I am Isitousai. You, are a fool."

"A dead fool."

"Whose heart I will eat."

----

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Yeah...sure...peachy."

Miroku and Kagome exchanged worried glances.

"This can't be good..." the monk whispered to Kagome. The girl nodded.

"I wonder what's eating at him..."

----

Sesshomaru awoke to a cold, damp floor. Sitting up, he was asulted with the memory of what happened to have him wake in such a cndition. He instanly wished he hadn't remembered.

* * *

**short...please don't kill me!**


	4. Burning Angel Wings to Dust

**GoTrinba: updating...so how's that story idea coming along?**

**I'm so sad....whah! **

**my hair feels so short....**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Burning Angel Wings to Dust 

Inuyasha paced the clearing over and over, wondering, wondering...

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome ventured, worried about her dog-boy.

"What?"

"Well, you don't have to snap at me, geesh."

"Feh."

"SIT!"

"Well, that worked well lady Kagome," Miroku mused as said girl came stroming over to the seated friends.

"SHUT UP!"

-----

Sesshomaru rolled over, pushing himself up to his knees, once again cursing all gods. It hurt so much. Isitousai had made sure he'd regret 'interfering'. Or had treid to. Nothing could make him regret kissing Inuyasha...Even when that made the pain so much worse, knowing he was so close, feeeling him move against him like he once had...

Stop thinking of that...the more you think, the more he has to work with...

The dor suddenly banged open. "Ah...my dear Sess, you shouldn't be moving around too much...might open something..."

The youkai snarled at his captor. "Bast...ard..."

For who knows how long, but at least since he had captured Sesshomaru, Isitousai had tortured Sesshomaru, in every way he could. Now the youkai was one ache. And it hurt, in so many ways.

"No, I'm not the bastard, you are, for your father was the one to first break you into a milliion pieces, was he not?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head. Isitousai laughed. "Exactly. Now now, my dear Sess...I'll make it better..."

"Go...to ...HELL"

"Been there, done that...Please, at least _try_to be origanal...I've heard it all before _so _many times..." he leaned down and cupped Sesshomaru's chin in his slender, clawed hand. His black eyes boared into Sesshomaru's gold orbs. "Foolish youkai..."

Sesshomaru teird not to gasp, or react at all when Isitousai pressed his cold lips against his. But he couldn't stop himself from cringing. Isitousai's dusty green tinged hair fell on his face, making him want to die as his mouth was attacked by the owner of said hair.

Inuyasha...

* * *

**well...i think we won't be able to update for a few days...so hahah.../don't hurt me...please.../**


	5. Quick note so sorry

**just as a warning, i proubly won't be able to update until this sunday(i know...it's so sad, i was going crazy from not being able to work on this and now i won't be able to for a longer period of time...) because it's thanksgiving and i'm going to see a friend i haven't seen in a long time, and i've been over loaded with too many freakin' projects for school /is really stressed/ and i'm not sure if it's just because my computer hates me or if no on'e reviewed...but i haven't gotten any new ones. so yeah, i might be able to update on wensday, not sure... but also my dad's cracking down on my computer usage because whenever he comes in i minamize everything and he says he'll ban me form computer if i keep doing that...**


	6. Your Finger Traces the Edge of the New M...

**ok...mabye it's a bit past sunday...but i was sick so... i hope i can get back into actuly writiing instead of reading other stories all day...**

**GoTrinba: i hope you do go through with it, and if not, mabye you could e-mail it to me :) i kinda did describe the demon (he's not ugly, don't worry about that) but i'll try it a bit more, i relized i hadn't after i was done with the last chapter...must change this...**

**moonsiren06: i tried mking longer chapters...din't have time, will try again...glad you like my stories, and now that i've started writing i don't think i could stop....**

**Frog Squisher: glad you like**

**DarkdeathR: yes, school is stressing...and i will finish this. it might take me longer than the first one, but i will finish. have no fear of that**

**VoNami: will do, am actuly...**

**AvidReader: i'm sure you would....**

**I deeply apologize for taking so freakin long to get arounsd to writting...my friend just got me into yu yu hakusho too now..., so i've spend the last few days reading fanfic from that...BUT I AM WRITING AGAIN! YAY! and there was much rejoicing...**

**I thought i might as well mention i own nothing expt Isitousai. he's my own creation.**

**now then...**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Finger Traces the Edge of the New Moon 

Kagome was on her last straw. If something didn't change, Inuyasha would be sat to the center of the Earth. Everyone in the group felt the change. Something had happened to Inuyasha, and they agreed that the change proubly wasn't for the best.

He seemed to be franticly searching for something.

And it wasn't shards because when Kagome had told him she senced a jewel shard nearby he'd snorted and kept walking, much to the amazement of everyone.

"I wander what's wrong?" Sango muttered to Miroku.

"Don't we all?" the preist answered.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

"Inuyasha! Be nice."

"Feh. Why should I?"

"SIT!"

Miroku winced. "That's why...."

Inuyasha growled at him. "Look, if I don't want to tell you, I won't. If I wanted to, I would've."

Kagome looked close to tears. "But after we've been through so much, can't you trust us? I thought you loved me..."

Inuyasha looked petrified. "Uh...uh...uh..."

"Don't I mean anything to you anymore?"

Shifting slightly, Inuyasha was getting somewhat uncomfortalbe with this whole conversation. "Uh...look...I do care about you...and all...You're one of my only friends...But I think _love _is too strong a word for this..."

"And what word isn't too strong?"

"Uh...friend?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo exchanged glances.

"But...he loves her...doesn't he?" Shippo looked worried.

"I guess not..." Miroku replied.

"But he has too..."

"No one can control the heart..."

"This is starnge...I guess we all always assumed that they would get together..." Sango watched Inuyasha and Kagome quarrel. "I guess they never will now..."

"Please tell me Inuyasha!" Kagome tried pleading, hoping it would work.

"You really want to know?!"

"YES!" four voices hollered back at him.

The hanyou growled. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care."

"TELL US!"

"_Please!" _

"I LOVE MY BROTHER! THERE! HAPPY NOW?!"

Silence.

More silence.

Utter silence.

A feather fell from an eagle over head.

Silence.

"You..." Shippo sputtered.

"Love..." Miroku didn't seem to take this as badly as any of the others, instead looking as if he was wondering why he hadn't thought of that. But that seemed like something he's do, not Inuyasha.

"Your..." Sango had the look of an elderaly lady who would glare disprovingly at her grandchildern.

"BROTHER?!" Kagome screetched, clearly not happy about this at all.

"Uh...to put it in a nutshell, yeah...pretty much..."

"But...you hate eachother, you're always trying to kill one another..." Shippo felt cheated, he'd always hoped Inuyasha and Kagome would get over themselves and the three would make a family.

Inuyasha looked away, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Yeah well... It's complacated."

"..." Kagome was furious. "So, your own brother...your BROTHER. Never me."

"Never you."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Look, it's not my fault I loved him long before I ever met you in the first place!"

Kagome stopped listening to him, and instead stormed off.

The remaing three turned to look at the hanyou. "Go with her, I need to find him."

When it looked like they were about to protest, he added as a growl, "Alone."

Silently, the three trudged off, leaving Inuyasha alone on the dirt road. "Be safe, my friends..." he whispered after them. Turning, he looked out over the winding road, hoping that somehow it would lead him to his brother. "Sess...I'm comong. I'll find you somehow...I swear I will..."

"Sess..." he whispered into the clear sky.

----

Said youkai, meanwhile, was just waking up. He had passed out a while ago, and hated himself for his weakness, while he thanked his body for giving him some respite from his captur's toture. When he awoke, he was somewhat surpised to find himself laying on a large, very large, bed instead of the cell he'd come to know well...when he could see it...

He also realized his hands were bound about the time the door creaked open to reveal a sleepy-looking Isitousai.

Sesshomaru was terrorfied.

"W-why am I hear...?"

The other youkai simplely gave a sleeply smile and glided over toward the bed. The fear he felt was almost choking Sesshomaru. "Wh-what are you doing...?" He felt so weak...and he really hated feeling weak. The slender Isitousai looked down at his captive, and could smell the fear coming off him.

"Why...my dear Sess..." Sesshomaru winced when Isitousai called him that. "What ever is it that has you so afraid? Hm...how Iwonder..." the youkai licked his lips. "Mabye me...?" Sessohmaru glared at him, not answering. " Ah, well...that must be it then...but whatever could I have done to make you so frightened...?"

"Stop toying with me, " Sesshomaru finally rasped, hating his fear, hating his stupidity that got him into this whole afair in the first place. 'I hope Rin and Jaken are alright...'

"Hn? toying with you? And whoever is this 'Rin' person?" Sesshomaru cursed himself for forgetting Isitousai's ability to read his mind.

"Leave her out of this!" he snarled.

A laugh was all he got in reply before Isitousai was pressing his lips against his own. "Very well then, Sess...I shall leave her out of it...But in return...."

"Even if I hadn't thought of her, you were planning on doing this." Sesshomaru felt sick, finally coming to terms with what Isitousai so clearly planned to do to hom.

"Well...yes...but now you have more of a reason to not fight me..."

"And what was my first one?"

"If you fight me, I will only hurt Inuyasha more when he comes."

Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "Who says he's coming?"

"He's looking for you. It's just a matter of time before his nose, and heart, lead him here. Abd when he comes..." the youkai's tounge ghosted over Sesshomaru. "He will find many things...Such as a tained brother..."

"No..."

"Yes. There is nothing you can do to stop it. You will be tainted, and then, you will both belong to me when he turns from you."

"NO!"

* * *

**I AM SO MEAN! poor poor sess...if you can't figure out what isitousai's doing to sess, let me put it in a nutshell: rape. though i dout any of you missed that. mind you, i don't hate sess (some of you proubly think that by now) i love him, really...it's just the more i like a character, the greater the hell i put them through. i'm just weird that way. **

**hopefully the next chapter will come out soon /w hope, hope is a very good thing here....hope is really good/**

**i changed my name in case you missed that... death to all clovers! mwhahahhahaha! /inside joke...i'm really hyper.../**


	7. You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive

**inuyasha2kagome: evil robot monkies, ey? well...Monkies want your soul...so ha! and not the socks! anything but the socks!**

**VoNami: so sorry it took so long...i was gone and then i was sick, and then i was just lazy. **

**GoTrinba:it's so fun making peolple you like get beat up...sometimes. not in real life. then i's bad. but in stories it's fun :D .... trust me, there will be plenty of intaction between sess and isitousai... (action ...think on this word a moment)**

**i feel really bad right now...i think i'm making my self sick ... so don't exept a whole lot....**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive 

Sesshomaru woke up, once again, to find himself in the too-large bed, with Isitousai's slender arm drapped over him, the youkai's long-clawed hand on his chest. How many times he had woken to this postion he really didn't remember. How many nights, if it ever was night, or how long there was between. He wondered if he would even want to know.

He did know it hurt.

Of cousre, since he met Isitousai, everything hurt.

The dusky-green haired youkai woke up as soon as Sesshomaru tried to stand. "Ah, my Sess, where do you think you're going?"

Sesshomaru gracelessly fell onto the bed once again, causing Isitousai to laugh. He growled. "Shut up."

"Oh, but why? You really are the most amusing youkai."

"...I am not here for your entertainment."

"Yes you are. Oh wait, you're right, you were here for interfering, but now that I have you and know how... reactive you are, you're here for almost nothing BESIDES my entertainmnent."

Feeling the all-too farmilar fear rising in his throat, Sesshomaru craoked out, "Your entertainment?"

That laugh was really starting to anouy him. "Yes, my youkai." Isitousai rose. "Now get up." When Sesshomaru didn't move, he snarled at him. "Get up."

"Why?"

"Do. Not. Question me!" Isitousai's clawed hand grabbed Sesshomaru by his arm, the claws digging into his flesh, and dragged him down an emety hallway. Sesshomaru breifly comtimplated struggling against his captur, but decided he'd rather not be hurt anymore.

Isitousai came to the door he was looking for, and opening it, threw a startled Sesshomaru into the room beyond. The youkai was surpised to find himself in an indoor bathhouse. Fearful, he glanced back at the smirking Isitousai, wondering what his capter was planning on doing to him now...

"I'm not planning on doing anything to you anymore." The false smile gave Sesshomaru the feeling Isitousai planned on doing much more to him. What, he didn't want to know...

The smile gave way to a snarl when Sesshomaru said nothing and simply glared. "You don't believe me? Well, that can't be helped then. Bath!"

"What?"

The false smile was back. "I want you to feel better, and that's hard when you're wearing tattered clothing and are covered in blood. "

'Both of which are you fault...'

"True..." Sesshomaru looked shocked montarily. "NO, you didn't say that outloud, by why is it you keep forgetting I can read your mind? I simply want you to be better, I don't want you to suffer so much!"

While Sesshomaru entirely douted that was the reason, he did need to one, bath, and two, have a moments respite from Isitousai. So, he nodded he would do as his captur said, and Isitousai turned and left.

Alone, for the fist time in a while, Sesshomaru sliped into the warmish water, deciding that right then it didn't matter what Isitousai was planning, he needed to relax a bit. Well, not relax so to say, but to take a few moments to catch his breath, and wash away the pain. But there were two wounds that weren't washed away so easily. The one that had had been inflicted over and over, every so-called night that might heal over time, and the wound inflicted upon his heart, the shame and the knowlage that Inuyasha would scoff at him for it...

Oh.

Inuyasha...

"NO!"

----

Inuyasha stood looking up at the old arch. There was a feel to this area he didn't like. But he was so sure he felt the pressance of his brother beyound it's dark portal. 'What the hell would he be doing in such a deslote place?' he briefly wondered.

At any rate, why didn't matter. Wha mattered was that Sess WAS through the portal, and he HAD to find him. He had to tell him...

And perferably do other things than just talking...

Ahem.

"I love you Sess...no matter where you are, or what I have to do to find you, I will do it. Because I love you," he declared to the gaping portal. "Even if it means walking through a very evil-looking portal that looks like it'd rather eat me than anything else. Ok. I can, I will, do this. For you. YOU SO OWE ME FOR THIS!" And with that, the hanyou entered the portal.

**my computer doesn't like me, it won't let me do the little line-thingy /glares death at computer/ anyway....**

**the thing with sess yelling no like that is because he hadn't thought of inu for a while (i wonder why) and he just remembered, so he's freaking out...and i have the next few chapters written in my head...wrote last night before falling asleep, so...if i get all i want down this story is going to earn that R rating. PAY ATTENCHION TO THE R. nothing really bad's happened yet...but in the next few chaps sess is going to go through hell. literaly. and as it is in my head, it'll be R. we'll see if what's in my head gets sucessfuly transfered to computer screen. we'll see.**

**the song 'Forever Yours' by Nightwish is the theme song for this story. I've written a lot of it to that song. In the prequel the lyrics were somewhere in there, but that song so fits this all. Love that song.**


	8. Dark Side Stories

**Lightwalker: bloody hell, you're brillant! (why didn't i think of that?) i never did give a reson for isitousai not wanting sess to 'interfer'...(i couldn't think of one...ahem...) thank you so very much for such a great idea! there's 99 chance i'll use it. THANK YOU!**

**GoTrinba: updating sooner...my life had just gone to hell on friday, but on monday it got better so...'sides, i learned how to knitt this weekend so i was doing that all weekend to calm down...yeah...sess is in for it. I feel so loved that you check every day!**

**i'm a bit pissed right now 'cause my art teacher is a bitch... so this may be reflected in this chapter.... /glares death at art teacher/**

**WARNING! a few bad things happen to sess...(as in, more than usaul) and there should be a warning for this chap, i think. it's worse that what i usaully do.**

**( the line things still aren't working! wah!)**

------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN: Dark Side Stories

Sesshomaru sat in the warm water, as he had been for the last several hours, waiting for Isitousai to come. He had no idea what he'd do when he saw his captur, but he did know he wouldn't forget again.

'Memories are so fragil...but I'll never forget you. How the hell could I? After your memories were lost I had to remember for the both of us... And I will... Even if I'm going to die, I'll remember you...'

"I never thought youkai were such sentamental creatures..."

Jerking upward, scared, Sesshomaru whirled to find Isitousai had entered from a different door, and in fact was standing behind him, not at all ashamed to be looking at his body. Of course, considering what he'd done to said body, that wasn't surpising in the least.

Sesshomaru growled at the ofender. "What do you want?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing really... Here, put this one." Sesshomaru's captur throw a pile of clothing (minus a shirt). "Get dressed." With out another word, the long-haired demon turned and left.

Warily, the youkai slipped from the water, picked up the clothing, and gazed upon it in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me..." The pants in some ways looked like his old ones....But like hell was he going to wear them. No.

Of course the alterantive was wearing nothing at all....

He growled once deep in the back of his throat at the long, dusky-green pants. They had Isitousai written all over them...

He was NO ONE'S. He belonged to no one, and as such could not be branded as someone's.

But, what else was he supossed to do? There was nothing else he could do... He really hated being backed into a corner.

----

Inuyasha was already starting to regret passing the through the portal. Frankly, the land he found himself in, scared him half-to-death. "Who in their right mind would live in such a place?" he questioned, glancing around, following the faint trace of his half-brother. "Stupid baka...What the hell did he go to get himself here...?"

A hising sound somewhere off to the right in the red rocks caused him to whirl around, one hand going to his sword. He _really_ didn't like this place... At all.

Deffintaly not on his list of favorite vacation spots...

A large, bulky, frog-like creature flopped out from behind a cluster of the strange reddish rocks.

"What the hell's up with you?"

A loud smacking sound was his only answer. "Ok...be that way..."

The frog lept up, an amazing feat considering it's rolling skin, to attack the hanyou.

"Baka..."

----

Isitousai looked over the shirtless Sesshomaru approvingly. "Well...you certainly clean up nicely...You may even look better than when you first came here..." HE laughed at the growl he recived in answer.

Motioning for the youkai to follow him, he left through yet another door. Afraid of what would happen if he didn't follow, Sesshomaru hated himself for being so obedent to his captur's wishes.

----

Inuyasha landed, sword held in front of him, as peices of the starnge demon rained down around him.

"Feh."

Turning, he picked up the faint trace of Sesshomaru, that was growing fainter, and frowned. Why was it fading? Was something happening to Sess?

Panicked, he set off at a run toward where his brother was, HAD to be...

----

The hallway was dark, and also deserted. Sesshomaru was beginning to wonder if there was anyone besides the two of them. They finally reached a large, dark wooden door that was over three man-hieghts high.

Isitousai turned to look him over once more. "Hm..."

"What?"

"You still think I'm but a youkai don't you?"

"_Still?" _

-----

Inuyasha was finding he was short of breath. 'What the...? I've only been running an hour...I shouldn't be feeling teird yet! I can't be! I ...have...to ...find...Sess...'

He felt as if suddenly all his energy had been suked away. Tripping, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.'Nononononono! I...must...keep...going...for ...Sess....'

**Feel the ocean where passion lies  
Silently the senses  
Abandon all defences **

A place between sleep and awake  
End of innocence, unending masquerade  
That's where I'll wait for you

Hold me near you  
So close I sear you  
Seeing, believing  
Dreaming, decieving

A place between sleep and awake  
End of innocence, unending masquerade  
That's where I'll wait for you

**_Sleepwalker seducing me  
I dare to enter your ecstacy  
Lay yourself now down to sleep  
In my dreams you're mine to keep_ **

(Sleepwalk with me...)

_Sleepwalker seducing me_  
**_I dare to enter your ecstacy  
Lay yourself now down to sleep  
In my dreams you're mine to keep_**

**_----_**

Inuyasha woke to find himself tied over a pit, and several bloated, ugly faces leering down at him. "Ugh! Why the hell is everyone here so godsdamn ugly?"

He glanced at the ropes holding him. "Feh."

----

Isitousai laughed at Sesshomaru's horror stricken face. "Indeed. I'm not a youkai. Never was. Never wish to be. Such weak creatures..."

"Weak?" Sesshomaru praticuly sqeaked.

"Compared to the might of the Somkai's, the Lords of Hell, yes, the puny human realm youkai's are weak."

"High...Lords...of Hell?"

"_Lords?"_

"Indeed, we are the High Lords of Hell, and there are more than just one of us," grining cruely, Isitousai swung the huge door open to reveal a titanic dinning room, full og other's looking somewhat like him, some bigger, their heads almost brushing the ceiling, to others who would fit in the palm of Sesshomaru's hand. But for the most part, the High Lords were realitivly human looking. "Be good, don't defy me too much, and you may live the night..." Isitousai hissed into his pointed ear, before leading the resigned youkai to the head of the table, were they sat.

----

Again, Inuyasha landed, sword before him, as pieces of his foes rained down around him. He was really getting sick of this place, and the way it made him feel...He shivered slighly at the vision he had before he woke to find himself surronded by all those idiotic demons. his place DEFINATLY was getting to him...Not that having a vision of Sesshmaru really bothered him that much...What bothered him was that Sesshomaru wasn't the only one in the room...laying on the bed...And not at all looking alright or happy.

And he knew he didn't want anyone but him doing that to Sess. HIS Sess.

He knew it was selfish, but when Sess didn't look overly joyful about it in the first place....

Shivering again, he started off once more.

----

The Somkai nearest isitousai was a human-looking one, who was tall and broad, and totaly cruel, if his eyes said anything about him. He proubly plundered and raped entire villages just because he got bored.... Sesshomaru had a very bad feeling about him.

He leaned toward the fightened youkai, eyes wandering freely, almost making Sesshomaru want to slap him. He at last turned to Isitousai. "Were'd you manage to get such a fine and beatiful one? I looked for a while, but there were none in this human realm that caught my fancy... But this one is certantly lovely."

Isitousai laughed. "Isn't he? And he certainly is a pleasure in other things..."

The other somkai laughed heartily. "Ho ho...From his apeearance he looks rather fragile to have withstood your demanding pleasures."

"Oh, he really is quiet good at it...While not particuly willing...."

"Which of these youkai are?"

Sesshomaru felt truely ill.

"True...very true... But there's something about this one that refuses to be broken..."

The other once more gazed at Sesshomaru. He licked his lips. "Perhaps I could help you with that..."

"No..." Sesshomaru gasped, fear threatening to choke him. It was bad enough Isitousai touched him in that way, but this one...please gods NO! HE would die if another touched him besides Inuyasha...

The cold laughter that greeted his fear made him angery instead. "Ah...is the little youkai scared of me? I won't hurt it... It will be screaming my name in pleasure 'fore I'm done with it..." he hissed in Sesshomaru's ear, leaning close to the youkai.

"Do. Not. Touch me."

The somkai recoiled slightly. "So, the puny youkai has some bite left, ey?" he grabbed Sesshomaru, gripping tight enough to bruise. "Well Isitousai? What do you say? Shall I help you break him?"

Isitousai spared Sesshomaru's frightened eyes one glance before turning back to the feast. "Why do you think I brought him here?"

The somkai dragged Sesshomaru out through the large doors to a smaller room right outside them. The room contained little more that another large bed. The somaki threw Sesshomaru down on top of it, binding his hands, glaring at the pants momnetarly, before ripping them off and throwing them into some far-off corner.

"Please..." Sesshomaru begged as the somkai began attacking his chest. "Don't..."

"You sound like a girl."

Sesshomaru cried out, "STOP!"

And said no more.

----

Somewhere off in the redland scape of Hell, though Inuyasha stll didn't know that he was in Hell, Inuyasa froze, feeling the trace of Sesshomaru flicker, as if his brother was in great pain. The next second, he was forced to his knees again, as pain tore through him.

A few minutes later, when he was finally able to stand, he looked around franticly searching for the source of the pain, though he had a sinking feeling it'd come form Sess. Someone was hurting his Sess.

They were going to pay.

-----

Sesshomaru lay, his own blood around him, fearfuly looking up at the somkai who hurt him. "Stop..."

The somkai leered at him. "Stop what?"

"Hurting me..."

"Ah..But my lovely...it's so much fun..."

"N-no..."

The somkai gently wiped away the tears that Sesshomaru cried. "Why are you so hard to break? Even as you beg, you're still not broken? Who do you love so much to be so strong against our power...? Ah...Well...no matter, in the end, you will be broken, no matter how much you love this person..."

As the somkai used his body, over and over, the only think Sesshomaru allowed himself to think of was Inuyasha...Inuyasha smiling at him before their father, Inuyasha fighting against him, Inuyasha calling him a cold-monster with a heart of ice after thier father...

Inuyasha....

"INUYASHA!"

"SESS!"

The somkai that was hurting him was suddenly gone, the pressance within him disapeared, to be replaced with his half-brother's worried face. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, before he shut them and shook his head a few times. "Nonono...you'r enot here...It's just an illusion..."

Inuyasha gaped down at his brother's bleeding body. "The bastard..." he hissed.

He turned his eyes back to Sesshomaru's face, streaked with tears. "Oh...Sess...I'm here..." he laid his hand on his sobbing brother's cheek, before gathering his body in his arms, hugging him softly. "I'm here... You're safe..."

Golden eyes finally opened, looking up at the cherished face. "But...how? Why?"

"Sess..."

"Ho. You're finally here hayou. Too bad you had to anounce your self by killing such a fine somkai. Alas, I guess it couldn't have been helped..."

Isitousai lounged against the doorway. "Are you the bastard tyhat did this to my bother?"

"No, well...I did it too...But I never hurt him as bad...I guess To-mui was a bit too eagar to break him...He hurt him too badly...was too rough..."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Your brother's dieing in your arms."

------------------------------------------------------

**that's a long chapter. jesus, i'm so mean to sess. when i said he'd go through hell...i ment that...and i think the stories earned the r...or very close to...**

**that's the longest chap i think...**

**THIS IS NOT OVER! don not think it is cuz of the last line**


	9. Not a Hero Unless you Die

**AvidReader: i'm glad my writting brings you such happyness... (if your crying for what happens to sess during the sixth chapter...i really don't want to know what you'll do to me for the 8th one...)**

**TinyClownBean1: (wow, 2 reviews) please write a story, i'd love to read it. and no, i can't write leamons, they're great in my head...but i'm kinda scared of my dad ever finding this...and i put it as r cuz i've read stories with less than this with an r so...**

**sesshy101: he is sexy isn't he?just read (no matter what happens, read)**

**Editor Crawl: SOMEONE ESLE WHOES READTHE BLACK JEWELS! reading my story...oh i feel specail (not many people know of those books) yeah, the high lord of hell thing was kinda simalir wasn't it? i was just thinking about...and trying to imagine a conversation between saeten and isitousai....it didn't go too well. as for isitousai knowing about them...no, not their dad, you'll see, and somkai are stonger all around, and To-mai's dead. dead and gone. i hope you do write your own fic (i feel so specail when people say my writings inspirered them...)**

**GoTrinba: hm...yes..that would fit in with my plan rather well...just proubly not this chapter...and not by isitousai...people should hate him enough already...i'm so glad you liked that last chapter, it seemed differant from what i usaully write and i was scared poeple wouldn't like it as much.**

**No matter what happens, keep reading this chapter, ok? no matter how pissed you get at me, finish this chapter before you storm off**

**now,**

**on to the chapter!**

---------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN: Not a Hero Unless You Die

Inuyasha stared at the somkai. "W-what do you mean? H-he can't be...He..."

Isitousai smiled coldly, almost regretfuly. "You really are a fool...Inuyasha..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your half-brother had some rather vivid memories of you...and some rather intersting dreams and thoughts..." The hanyou blushed, and turned his gaze back to his brother huddled in his arms.

Golden eyse looked back at him. "Inuyasha. Why did you come here?"

"I was following you..."

"Why? We hate eachother..."

Sesshomaru shock his head sadly. "Exactly." His gold eyes studied Inuyasha for a moment before he bowed his head. His entire body trembled. "Do you know that I once swore I would never cry for you again?"

Inuyasha simpley sat still, Sesshomaru's body in a tight ball on his lap. "I guess promises can't be kept, not even to ones made to one's self...promises are just words of comfort given to one, but they are never kept. Did you know you once promised me something? But you lied...You swore you'd never forget me, never forget what we...But you did, as it always is, that promise was just a lie. Only one promise has ever been kept, and that was our father's promise that I would never have what I wanted, and that I would never know happiness...I did..Once...But it was built on apromise, and it didn't last, promises never do..."

"oh..."

Sesshomaru shock his head. "Sh. I don't want words, they are just words, and are worthless."He looked up, and Inuyasha saw the tears in his eyes. His clawed hand reached down to wipe them away, but Sesshomaru tensed at the soft touch. Inuyasha realized that must have been something Isitousai had done, andwithdrew his hand quickly.

"Words are not worthless, and we do not hate eachother, i may have, but you never did."

Shock. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru looked away. "I'm constantly trying to kill you. How could I not hate you..." If Inuyasha didn't know what to look for, he would have missed the slight wince, and the hidden pain deep within the sunlit orbs.

"Becvause you were angery at father, for protecting everything he had from you, so you could nver have it. And because you proubly couldn't stand my hatred of you... "

Sesshomaru's body ratiadted suprise. "How..." he gasped slightly, almost as if he couldn't breath, but wanted to say something. ""You...How can you know that?"

"Because Sess..." the hanyou whispered softly. His half-brother's eyes were wide in shock.

"You just...called me...But you haven't since...You..."

"I remember." Inuyasha leaned down slightly, so the two's nose's touched softly, Sesshomaru still curled in his embrace. "I love you."

Sesshomaru gasped, his hand reaching up to grasp Inuyasha's shoulder. "...I..."

"Sh. Don't speak..." the hanyou touched his lips to those of his brother. "I love you so much...And I am so sorry."

The tears of the two half-brothers mingled together, as Inuyasha let his brother know how sorry he was. Pulling away slightly, Inuyasha licked the salty tears of his bottom lip. Sesshoamru smile at him, causing the hanyou to wonder what had happened to reverse their roles so completly. Sesshomaru was the one to always protect him. But in a way, he liked be able to protect Sess, he never was allowed to.

"Ah, how touching. Now perhaps Sess can go to his death happy... For he still is dieing...Not even love can save him form that..." The two glanced at Isitousai, finallt remembering he still stood by the door.

As if his words were a prophecy, Sesshomaru cried out as pain rippled through him. "SESS!"

The smile to youkai gave him was small, sad, and acepting. "You said 'I love you' twice...and ...I love you too." He gave another small cry.

"Please Sess, you can't leave me...You can't, not after I just..." the hanyou sobbed. "You can't..."

Something shattered inside him. Almost as shattered as the suddenly lifelss body in his arms. His world froze for one second, momentarily stopping the pain. In some remote corner of his numb mind he knew as soon as the pian hit he'd proubly die of it. Not that that mattered anymore...Nothing mattered anymore...

His eyes snapped upward to glare at the, for some reason, almost ssad Isitousai. "You bastard," he hissed.

Isitousai spared him a glance.

"You, fucking, bastard."

Isitousai finally actuly looked at him. "That's why he died isn't it? Ah well...his soul were go to the realm his sword protects, so I won't get it...ah well..he was a rather amusing toy...And he did manage to last longer than most."

His mind was no longer numd, instead it was filled with a burning anger. But in that remote corner it ws screaming something at him. _'Sword! His sword!'_

Yet, he wasn't listening to it. But it wouldn't give up, it kept sreaming about Sesshomaru's sword...

_'His sword! His sword!'_

_'Yeah, what the hell about it?'_

_'The Tenseiga!'_

_'The...The Tenseiga!?'_

Finally content that it's job was done, the corner of his mind shut up, leaving Inuyasha to his normal mind. The anger that had been building there suddenly cleared away. It really wasn't that suprising he hadn't thought of it instantly, but he still scolded himself for forgetting.

Isitousai frowned. "The Tenseiga? What about it?"

"You menchioed he'd go to the realm that his sword gaurded, did you not? So you know it's the blade of the heaven realm, but not what it can do? What a baka." Inuyasha sneered at the confused somkai. Gently he scopped up the still body of his half-brother, and willed Tetsusaiga to find were Tenseiga lay. Following the pulse of his sword, he walked from the small room, past the crumpled heap of to-mai's spaltered body, past the shocked Isitousai, down the long and empty halls, until he stood before a small iron door.

The door had several locks plastered all over it, some locked by keys, others by spells. He growled at the door. "Damn," he hissed. He whirled on Isitousai, who had followed him, and now was grinning in truimph.

"Foolish hanyou..."

"Unlock the door, NOW."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I swear I will kill you."

"You are but a hanyou, and I am one of the great somkai!"

"Open. The. Door."

The complet sencerity of what Inuyasha said made Isitousai shake in fear. What if the hanyou wasn't bluffing...He proubly would, or he'd go down, taking as many others as he could...Shaking, the somkai shuffled forward, and began unlocking the many complex locks. Inuyasha stood impassivily, holding onto Sesshomaru's body like a life-line. What is the Tenseiga wouldn't obey him, what if it didn't work, what if Sesshomaru truely was dead, beyound him forever...?He knew Sesshomaru would go to heaven, but he was unsure of where he'd go after he died...

When at last all the locks'd tumbled to the floor, Isitousai turned and fled.

"Hm. Odd."

Carefuly, Inuyasha pushed the door open with his foot. Inside there lay several weapons, proubly from other youkai taken, and killed, here. There also were several articles of clothing. Inuyasha's main cincern though was the Tenseiga. He found it atop Sesshomaru's fluffy and armour.

He gently leaned the almost-cold body of Sesshomaru against the wall, and turned to look at the Tenseiga. "Please work..." he whispered. Cautionly, he reached out to pick it up. "Please..."

He unsheathed it, and turned to the body of his love. "Please..."

He was able to see smaal Jaken-like demons swarming over Sesshomaru's body. "Hm...Those must be..." He swung the sword, and the messangers eveporated.

Sesshomaru took one long gasp of air, only to be cut off by Inuyasha swooping down on him and kissing him as hard as the hanyou could. Not that thhe youkai really minded this that much...When at last his brother drew away, Sesshomaru realized he still had no clothes on since To-mai had torn them off, he had just died, Inuyasha must've used Tenseiga, it didn't hurt anymore, andInuyasha remembered!

Three of those things were good.

"Sess..."

The youkai smiled his first real smile in years, and suddenly he laughed. "Inuyasha..." He grinned. "Small one."

Inuyasha growled slightly in the back of his throat. Sesshomaru hoisted himself to his feet, but almost feel over. Mabye he had been wrong when he said it didn't hurt anymore...

The oain was back, while not as strong as before, it still hurt too much. He fell over again. "Damndamndamndamndamndamn..."

Inuyasha picked him up, bridal style. Ignoring the growls he got, the hanyou carried the weak youkai into the room he'd past when trying to find Tenseiga that looked to be a bathing room. He entered to find it was indeed a bathing room, and instantly plundged into the warmish water.

Sesshomaru gasped as the water washed over him, the pain a brief, voilent stabb. Inuyasha blushed slightly when Sesshomaru's body curled around his. He set his half-brother against the wall of the bath before climbing out.

"Where are you going?"

"To find you some clothing. I won't be gone five minutes."

Sesshomaru nodded, hopping nothing would happen to him.

----

A few moments later Inuyasha came back, dragging Sesshomaru's fluffy, armour, and a pair of whitish pants and a dark purplish kimono. "Only thing I could find..." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru smiled at him softly.

Inuyasha shed his outer kimono and slushed back into the swimming-pool bath. "Are you alright?"

"No. We're going to die. We're never going to possibly be able to get out of here, not with me like this..."

"It wasn't a problem for me to get here."

"Because the somaki wanted you here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but....Teh only reason I got into this mess was because Isitousai told me not to inerfer with you...but then I did...and I don't know what's going to happen..."

Inuyasha looked worried for a few minutes, before sighing. "Sess, we will get out of this alive. And then we'll go and we'll find Rin and Jalen, and ambye go back to our father's, your, home, and we'll be together always. We'll go out and fight or whatever, and we'll come home, and nabye Miroku, Sango and Kagome will come, and We'll defeat Naruku, and then, and then we'll be together, forever, and nothing will ever tear us apart again....And we'll have eachother if nothing else, no matter what..."

"No matter what..." Sesshomaru repeated softly. Inuyasha nodded. "I could live with that..." He leaned forward to catch his half-brother's lips with his own, and the kiss they shared spoke of dreams, and plans for a happy future, where they would be together, and never again apart. A kiss that sang of hope and needs and wants that could be furfiled in the darkest hours of the night....

And it was a kiss that never truely died, but loved on in both of their hearsts as long as either one lived. A kiss that acted as a banner or symbol of their love, and the hope they shared.

* * *

**YAY! the line thingys are working again! boo-yeah! so...still not over...it sounded like it's over, but it's not, i just wanted an almost happy ending to at least one of the chapters...i was eating a candy-cane while writting most of this....so i was on a sugar high...**


	10. My Guide will be the Moon

**TinyClownBean1: yeah...i usaully have discroptions in my stories that never actuly appear on the computer srceen....but this one's kinda devote of discriptions isn't it? oh well...ideas? have to think on this...**

**Lightwalker: proubly will be appearing in this chapter**

**VoNami: more suffering? have no fear...(geesh...we're so mean...)**

**GoTrinba: i wanted to write a _happy _chapter for once...but it didn't work to well..oh well...don't worry, they'll go through hell again...i don't think inu will get controlled by isitousai (sess is the one he torures) but he proubly'll end up breaking sesshy's heart again...to a dregree...**

**Several people have menchioned that i've inspired them to write, and i feel very specail, and if i do inspire any one to write something or draw something, i would love it if anyone would send me their work to me at **

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: My light shall be the moon 

The half-brothers fell into an exhusted sleep, holding eachother, forgeting where they were. That was a mistake.

When Inuyasha awoke, it was to find himself in the center of a very large, very cold, chamber. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he glnaced around again, hoping he had simpely overlooked his brother's sleeping body. But no, he couldn't find him anywhere.

Suddenly, countless voices rose in cruel laughter. He shot another searching gaze around the room, to find that hidden away in the shadows were many somkai, all standing along the curved upper lip of the room's bowl. All dressed in hues of black and brown and grey. He swallowed hard, fearful of what was happening.

From one of the six doors that were spaced out around the room's circlar perimeter, Isitousai entered, half dragging Sesshomaru behind him. "SESS!" he tried to scream, but foud his voice gone. Shocked, he worked his mouth a few times, but that onlt succeeded in making him look like a total fool. Titters rand out form the assmbled somkai.

But the hanyou onlt had eyes for his brother. He looked unharmed, his long, flowing sliver hair clean, but his head was bowed, his eyes shut, and he wouldn't look at Inuyasha.

Inuyahsa then turned toward Isitousai. He never'd really looked at the somkai before, too worried about his brother. Isitousai was tall, and his dusky-green hair was longer than Sesshomaru's even, almost reaching the foor. He had large coal-black eyes, that reflected not light, and showed no warmth. He had slender arms that ended in long-taloned hands. All-in-all, he didn't look bad, he looked beatiful even, but it was a dark beaty, one built on cruelity and hate. Not at all like Sesshomaru, who many thought cruel and ice-cold.

Sesshomaru was the moon, as Inuyasha had said several times. He had a beaty that was aloff, yes, somewhat cold, but that was to hide all the hurt the world caused him. He had loved the small, pestering little-brother, he'd loved the older, rash brother, he'd even loved the borther who hated him. He loved the little girl Rin, who was like a daughter to him, and perhaps in someways loved the little green toad Jaken. But no mater how many people though him and uncaring, cold youkai, he loved so much. And he watched over them all. Like the moon.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when the door oppisite the one Isitousdai stood in boomed open. He started to turn around when a farmilar voice comanded. "Do not turn around."

He knew he knew that voice, but he couldn't put a place to it. It worried him. He knew it wasn't some demon he'd faought once and killed, he knew it wasn't Naraku, but then who the hell was it????

He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"You must be wondering... How the somkai knew of you...why did they want anything to do with you...."

Sesshomaru's head came up slighly, hie eyes opening. But he didn't look at Inuyasha.

"It's simple really...I knew of you...I wanted you...so I got the somkai to get you. As an added bonus, Isitousai got your brother to play with...And I, of course got you. No, don't turn around." Inuyasha froze. "Good pup. Now then...Yes, this was all done so I could have you...And test out my new power. I've always watched you...but I knew you were to emdored with your brother, and yes, I knew this, because even what you had forgotten, I was able to see. In the way you two acted around eachother...I'm more observant than most people know.

"And yes, I watched you as much as I could, so I saw you with him, even when i was supposidly somewhere else...Always watching you..

"And then I discovered the somkai, and that I could control them... How? The sword my father left me. I never used it, I didn't know how. I'm sure you wondered why I never fought you with it...

"What was a worthless piece of metal to me was to the somaki, their way of chosing a king. More or less. Whoever held the sword was able to inflict pain upon the somkai, and so they followed whoever hled the sword. Simple as that. I held it, and suddenly having you was within my power."

Inuyasha felt a clawed hand come up to brush against his neck, making him shiver in fear. "Don't touch me," he rasped.

"You are mine...I can do whatever I want."

"I belong to no one!" The hanyou glanced pleadingly at Sesshomaru. His half-brother finally met his eyes.

"Exept me," he mouthed back at his brother, and when Inuyasha's eyes lit up, he knew the hanyou understood. But he was afraid for his brother. So, so afraid. So very afraid. He didn't want what happened to him to happen to Inuyasha.

'Oh please, whatever gods there are, please don't let that happen to him...do what ever you want to me...But don't let that happen to him. You've made my heart break enough...please...' Sesshomaru wasn't the praying type, but he sent that prayer to whatever god would listen, hoping, hoping, it would be heard and Inuyasha spared.

The demon behind Inuyasha snarled slighly. "Foolish hanyou. Your live is mine, andI can do whatever I want." Inuyasha swallowed hard as a clawed hand began to pull the robe of the fire rat from his shoulders.

"S-stop..." the hanyou wimpered.

"No," the demon hissed into his triangle ear. "You.Are. Mine."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sesshomaru cried, lunging forward, or at least, trying to lunge forward, but Isitousai caught him, and slammed him against one of the tall, orante pillars circling the room. The somkai pulled shinning red ropes from the air which he used to bind Sesshomaru to the pillar, so he'd be able to see what happened to Inuyasha, to be able to scream, but not to interfer.

"NO!" he screamed again as the demon pulled off more of Inuyasha's clothes. Inuyasha stood frozen, fear clearly showing in his eyes that were locked on Sesshomaru, as if by looking at his brother, his love, he'd be able to ignore the pian...And Sesshomaru knew how much it hurt...And while Inuysaha had a great resistance to pain, it'd hurt him so much.

Too much.

"Inuyasha..." He whispered, sagging against the pillar. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha was trembling with fear by the time the demon rid him of his pants. "Who are you..." he wimpered, wanting to at least know who was going to hurt him....To taint him.

"You reallt are simple-minded sometimes...you insoulent pup."

The fear was so much worse. "K-Koga?"

* * *

**ok...we know more of how this whole thing happened, laightwalker's ideas been used...so has one of GoTrinba's...i was listening to an enya song exile while writting this and it's really sad and mellow...and kinda creepy...so that got reflected in the discriptions...that i actuly wrote! yay!discriptions!**

**By the way, i don't own koga, inuyasha, or sesshomaru, but i do own isitousai, to-mai, and the somkai**

**by the way, i just noticed that i had two chapter sevens...the later one's really eight. oops...**


	11. Whatever Walks in my Heart

**Editor Crawl: we're always happy when our favortie characters get beat up...no idea why we are...but we are(i personaly LOVE sess so...)i read the story you put up...now update it.**

**VoNami: that id does, that it does**

**sesshy101: sorry, i think it's koga...but i do agree that they're both sexy...**

**TinyClownBean1: yep, their swords got stolen, or taken away by the somkai...i liked my details...i find the time to update because i have no life. I spend most of my time on the computer talking to people on msn. so i type while doing that. Also it depends on what music i'm listening to, some music really motivates me to write...some doesn't**

**GoTrinba:i hope it does...and i'm glad the explanation made sence, i was afraid it wouldn't...but it did, so mesa happy**

**last time my e-mail didn't work(it disapeared!) so what it is is songoftheforsaken and it's at hotmail dot com. so, if i've inspired anyone to do any kind of work, i would love to see it.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: Whatever Walks in my Heart 

Inuyasha could feel Koga grinning. "It took you that long to figure it out? You really are simple-minded..."

The hanyou trembled as the wolf youkai's claws ghosted down his back. "S-stop..."

'I don't belong to you...Stop touching me.'

"Hm...I'd rather not..."

Inuyasha was suddenly shoved to the ground. "What are you doing you stupid wo-"

It hurt. It hurt so much. So unbelievibly much.

He heard someone screaming. Vaguely he wondered if someone else was being hurt as much as he was. He wondered if that was possible. This strange pain keep spreading through him, and he didn't realize it was him screaming until he noticed his throat hurt, just like everything else seemed to...

Finally the pain retreated slightly...Only to return with more force. "Scream my name," was hissed into his ear. The pain stopped again. "Scream it..."

"N-no..." he rasped softly. "I can't do that to h-"

The pain returned. He found himself calling the wolf-demon's name as loudly as he could. Anything the voice asked he'd do...Anything to stop this...

At last the pain retreated, and when it didn't return, the hanyou sagged to the floor, resting his aching body against the cool stone. He felt, rather than saw, Koga stand up. He felt the wolf demon walk away. Then, he felt nothing.

----

Sesshomaru tried not to look at the fallen form of his half-brother. Tried not to care that he'd called the name of another...and seemed to enjoy it...

Mabye he had been wrong, mabye the pain hadn't been too much for Inuyasha...Mabye it hadn't been enough. Mabye he didn't love him...

Too many mabyes.

Too many hurts.

Too many lies.


	12. Shadows of People

**(the one who left no name): i update almost every other day...what more do you want? **

**Rezyra Sugamori: i think it's cool how you refer to then as Yasha and Maru...and he will...eventuly...**

**sesshy101: robot asparagus are better than soul-stealing monkies and soul-eating squirrels**

**VoNami: he does...doesn't he?and...funny?**

**TinyClownBean1: yay! i feel so loved! a band that insipres my writing a lot is nightwish...they are SO good**

**GoTrinba: well...here ya go...**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Shadows of People 

Inuyasha awoke to find himself sprawled out in a rather large bed. His first thought was that he was alone. His second was that he wasn't. He turned his head slightly to find Sesshomaru sleeping beside him, not holding him, but beside him. Somehow that worried him.

He tried to tell himself it ment nothing, but he didn't want to listento himself. So, he watched his half-brother as the youkai slept, wondering at how peaceful, so beatiful, his moon looked when he wasn't hiding his heart or in pain.

Slowly, Inuyasha scooting his body forward until he was almost touching Sesshomaru, enthralled by his half-brother's face. 'This is why i feel in love with him as a chld...He's so beatiful, and then I loved him for him...I love him...'

Sesshomaru slept on for a while longer, until he finally opened his amber eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to wake up. "Inu...Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha blinked rapidly at the sudden cold tone Sesshomaru used. "Hu-what?"

A clod glare was all he got. That and the fact that Sesshomaru had moved to the edge of the bed and was sitting there, cold as ice. But ice can be melted.

Sesshomaru wouldn't be melted again.

"What the hell Sess? Why are you so mad-"

"Why did you call his name?" 'You never even called ine...you never did...you never even..." The youkai turned his face away.

Inuyasha gaped at him. "S-Sess...." 'I did to protect you...'

Still, his half-brother wouldn't look at him. "Why Inuyasha? Why?"

"Because I love you!"

Finally, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the hanyou. "What?"

"He told me that if I didn't...HE WOULD HAVE HURT YOU! It's my fault you got dragged here and hurt in the first place...Sess...I would do ANYTHING to keep you from getting hurt..."

Wide amber orbs regarded him in shock. "W-what?"

Inuyasha looked at the wall. "I love you...And I wuld do anything to keep you from getting hurt..." he watched Sesshomaru's face from beneath his silver bangs. It looked hurt, sad, angery, and shocked in turn.

"Inu...Yahsa..."

He'd forgotten how fast Sesshomaru could move until he suddenly found himself pinned underneath his half-brother, all the breath gone from his body. "Sess..."

"You love me?"

"Do you?"

Sesshomaru grinned slighly. "Well...when you put it that way..."

Inuyasha soon realized he wasn't going to get his breath back anytime soon.

----

This time it was Sesshomaru who watched Inuyasha sleep. "No matter what...." he whispered to the sleeping form. "I will never dout you again. I love you..."

----

If Isitousai had been any sort of person other than a heartless bastard who needed to learn human emotion, he would have gfelt something when he saw the brothers curled protectifly around eachother. He might have felt remorse, or sadness. Instead his only thought was they both looked too ravishable to be left to eachother.

"Wake up," he comanded.

Startled, the half-brothers sat up, their arms still around eachother. Isitousai really wanted to do something right then to his toy...Let Koga have the hanyou...he was nothing campared to his brother.

"What do you want?" said youkai half-snarled.

"Besides you?" said youkai looked very afraid, and the hanyou looked very angery. Isitousai smiled cruely.

"The Lord wishes your presance." He turned and left the room, knowing this would bring back memeories to Sesshomaru. He loved being able to dig into other people's minds....it was so enjoyable watching them squirm....

----

Sesshomaru spent several moments staring in fear at the door where Isitousai'd disapeared. "Sess?"

"This is almost exactly what happened when..." he didn't need to finish his sentance, Inuyasha knew what he ment.

"Nothing like that will happen again."

"Can you be sure of that?"

"It. Won't." 'It can't...'

Sesshomaru nodded. He then turned to pick up the clothes that had been scattered around the room. Again. Just like last time. Inuyasha wouldn't let Sesshomaru see how much he was afraid. But it all was too much...How coul;dn't he be afraid. But...

"I love you."

Sesshomaru turned to glance at him. "I know." He leaned over to kiss his brother, who was more than egar to return it. "I love you too."

inuyasha nodded, and the two stared at eachother for a while, before they pundged into another kiss, trying to show the other what they felt.

Both knowing they might never get another chance.

* * *

**yay for fluff! (yay for fluffy-sama!) i'm actuly rather proud of that chapter...today i felt like being nice to the brothers for a change....**


	13. Another Note

**Eep. Well...I was wondering if some one was going to kill me for being gone....**

**Ok, the thing is we just went on a few day skie trip (the trip from hell i might add) and we just got back, and i'm sick....**

**Furthermore updates over the next two weeks, in other words until we get back to school updates are going to sparse.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**The reason for this is 1) i need to think up a good ending...2) i can't write when m parents are home...the computer's in their room....so i kinda have to be careful...but i will try to update as much as possible! **

**oh, and 3) i'm sick and feel like i'm going to die.**


	14. Such a Breakable Thread

**GoTrinba: it's hard to feel sorry for inu...he's not a person to pity...often. So glad you liked**

**VoNami: i'll try to**

**Editor's Crawl: good, i WANT you to hate Isitousai**

**TinyClownBean1: mesa love insparation...i have a story i need to write soon cuz i was listening to Ghost Story by Sting...Weirdest idea...but must write it sometime....**

**Frog Squisher: hi**

**Avid Reader: i love your reveiws...and i'm so glad you like this so much.../is very touched/**

**sesshy101: i love your reveiws! please leave me more like that, they make my day! and can you really almost recite both from heart? that makes me feel very loved (even i can't do that...)ok, i'm trying to think of a way to put the dad in there...let me think of a way...and...NO! DON'T TAKE AWAY HIEI'S SWEET SNOW! I LOVE HIEI!(he is so CUTE) and...please keep Fluffy away from me...i want to finish this before i die.../glares death at naraku/ and you stay away from my darlings! (i am so sorry you have to put up with all of those men...but i'm sure you do't mind...i wouldn't...)**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers, for on the trip to hell i menchioned, several times i was ready to break down, really depressed, or yell really loudly, but i thought of some of the reveiws i got and this story and it made me fell so much happier! SO i love you all and hope you enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWELVE: Such a Breakable Thread

Again, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found themselves in the large circular room, the many somkai clustered around the walls, whispering amounst themselves. The door opisite the brothers boomed open to reveal Isitousai and Koga. The four stared at eachother in silence for many moments before koga began to laugh softly.

"Ah...you two really think you can get out of this alive and together don't you?"

He broke out in a full blown manical laugh. Inuyasha swallowed hard, suddenly scared, well, more so than he had been. This really wasn't good.

It got worse.

Koga waved his hand back toward the somkai clattered around the edges of the circle. "Perhaps you should meet some more of the somkai besides my friend Isitousai and the late To-mai."

One somkai stepped out from the mass of them. He was tallish, long silver hair rivaling the brothers, golden eyes just like...just like...like....

Oh shit.

This can't be happening!

The same thoughts swirled around in the half-brothers mind, as they gasped in almost perfect unison, "F-father?"

He laughed queitly. "Miss me?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Sesshomaru cried, almost lunging at him, but stopping himself before he moved to far from Inuyasha's side. "What the hell are you doing here???"

Their father grinned that evil grin that was really starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves. "Ah, but what are you doing here? i belong here.

"When I died and came here, they offered me the chance to become one of them. Of course I did...And now, even from death I will deny you everything."

"YOU WERE DOING THAT ALREADY! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE THE SMALL JOY OF TAKING SOMETHING THAT WAS YOUR JOY! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! AND THAT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH?"

"Nothing will ever be enough. Not until you are nothing more than a lifeless ghost wandering the world, for since I take everything away from you, you will be unfurfilled and never able to enter either of the realms of death. Then that might be enough."

"Why?" Sesshomaru gasped. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Inuyasha looked fearfuly from brother and lover to father. He gently rested a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, silently telling him he was there for him. At least for the time being. He feared that he might not be there for long.

No matter how much being raped by koga had hurt him, Inuyasha knew that his pain would never be as strong as Sesshomaru's. Who had been raped over and over, and who had never had love from any one other than himself. Sesshomaru had then lost the only one who loved him, but saw him ever day, gloating and throwing hate in his face. 'How did he life?' Inuyasha wondered as he watched the confrontation between son and father. 'How did he go on?'

"Why? Why do you hate me do much?" Sesshomaru begged of their father.

* * *

**short....but at least it's something....sorry it took so long...this migh have a few more mistakes than usaull cuz i'm typing it really fast to get it done for dad gets home so i can post it and get off before he tells me to get off. yay! sesshy101, i got the father worked into it. happy? sorry again for the shortness, but i wanted that as a cliffhanger...now let me think of a reason their father hats them so much...ideas any one?**


	15. If You're the One Who Cuts Me, I'll Blee...

**insparation hits! boo-yeah! i finally got a nightwish cd! i love that band SO much!**

**GoTrinba: well..i'm almost over the cold (yay!) and yeah...so flad your not after my blood**

**Frog Squisher: you, amazing as it may seem, i actuly know someone who DOESN'T love sess...it's amazing really...he's my fav character too! and it's very good you know were you are at all times**

**Editor's Carwl: i take it you don't like the father much?**

**TinyClownBean1:we'll see if it can get any worse...inspriation is a good thing, that's why i love nightwish! such a good band...**

**VoNami: i wasn't planning on putting the father back into it, but then someone asked me to and i decided it'd be intersting, so he got back in there**

**sesshy101: /falls off chair laughing/ kurama and hiei, and inu and sess and naraku.../falls of chair again/ oh it's too funny...i'll have to draw that someday...all your reviews are so fuuny, thank you!**

**AvidReader: actuly, yes, i have thought of writing a book, mt goal in life is to be an athour...first step is actuly finishing a story...i also have a story on fictionpress...(link on athour profile) and if i have, in any way, made your day better, i am glad, cuz you guys and your reviews make mye feel better, no matter how bad a day i had. glad if i could, in any way, return the favor. i'm glad you like my work so much.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: If your the One Who Cuts Me, I'll Bleed Forever 

Their father watched Sesshomaru immpasssively. "I have no need to tell you."

Sesshomaru recoiled as if struck. "Please....Why do you hate me?"

Inuyasha hgged his brother's arm, watching their father through his silver bangs, while trying to comfort his brother. Their father just scoffed at the pair of them. "I never thought you'd fall again, Inuyasha. I thought I'd at least pulled you away from him... I guess your as hopeless as he..." Inuyasha bristled.

"Why you..."

"I am your father, you really should do as I say..."

"Any one as horrible as you is in no way related to me! You should've stayed dead and never come back to do this to us! Damn you!"

"I'm already quite damned, as you can see, I live in hell, do I not?"

Sesshomaru pulled his angered half-brother back gently. "He's not worth it, besides, it's me he hates, there is no reason for you to cause him to hate you too. Bad enough he hates me."

'Even if I were to fade away, and even after death never rest, at least let it be so you do, so you don't share a fate in any way like that. Let that be mine, if either of us.'

Isitousai laughed. "You're a fool, Sesshomaru."

"Fool I may be, Isitousai, but at least I love, and know what it is liked to be loved, not the mockery you force on people to sustain your own thirst for the feeling," the youkai meet the suddenly angery eyes of the somkai lord.

"You...How...You..."

"I, me. You think no one else could see it? It's so apparent to any one who sess you when you ..."

"Shut up while you can, Sesshomaru."

Koga lounged against one of the pillars, the same one Sesshomaru had been teid to earlier. "All this family and lover's complications. Intersting, isn't it, how much you 'great lords' bicker and squabble."

Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon. "Yeah, well you're not too much better."

"Amazing also how the puppy still's just as stupid. One wonders how any one could 'love' him. For loving and wanting are such differant things..."

"What the hell is your point?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Simple, I'm sure I'm not the only demon taken in by his rather wonderful looks, but I am the only demon to claim him. While we all probably want his body, none of us care for him. I wonder, Sesshomaru, if you really love him, or if you're just after his body as well."

Shock graced the features of the youkai lord. "What?"

"Just as I suspected," their father put in, somewhat gleefully. "You really are just a youkai controlled by your baser emotions. For all your talk of caring for him, and loving him, all you really want is his body to be used freely to satisfy your desires."

Sesshomaru looked from his 'father' to Koga, and then at last to Inuyasha, who looked just as surpised as he. "Inuyasha...you know that...?"

The hanyou nodded, gripping his half-brother's arm tightly, clearly not believeing the web of lies the two lords were trying to weave. Releif flodded Sesshomaru.

"As for your earlier question of why I hate you...It is because you always were so 'loved', by everyone else. I hated your mother, and I hated the ofspring I was forced to offer her. And then, you were everything the youkai would want in a lord. But I loathed you, because they thought me and imcompant lord, and all awaited you to take my lands. Did you ever wonder why I never let you see any of the lords under me? And since they all looked to you as their next leader, i decided never to let them have you as a lord."

"And then that hate grew and grew..." Sesshomaru finished, slighly staggered by his father's words. Koga laughed again. Isitousai, though, watched Sesshomaru, a look that, seen on any other face, could be taken for worry, or confusion.

* * *

**there is one bonus to being back in school, i can write again! (no one's home) geesh...i can never have a badguy without some inner conflict that made them such, can i? (expect changes in isitousai) you just learned a lot about the 'bad guys' motivation.... i've started posting a story on fictionpress, link in profile if you want to read it. (I write that one on the palm poilt when i get kicked off the computer, so it won't be taking away any time from this story, don't worry about that)**


	16. All That's Left is You

**1)I was swamped with homework. it was not fun. and 2) i lost inspriation a bit. mesa got it back! yay! **

**VoNami: i'll try, and thank you, i am VERY happy i'm not sick any more...**

**AvidReader: trust me, you don't have to apoligize about your spelling, i am probably the world';s worst speller in the last 50 years. my 7th grade LA teacher didn't feeel complet unless she put a read speeling mark on EVERY one of my papers, once, i had a perfect paper, and she still put a red spelling mark on it...**

**sesshy101: /falls of chair due to laugher...again./i'm glad your dreamcame true...(heehee) and sess, be nice to her, she can read. stop insulting her. and yes, while ther father is a jackass, he is HOT. very hot. ahem.**

**Editor's Crawl: YES! update your story! PLEASE?**

**GoTrinba: wow, i LOVE long reviews. it's so cool you have an uncle like that (I WANT ONE!) and it's great you had so much fun. do i like any other pairing's besides inu/sess? YES! i'm open to any if it's writen well and has a good idea behind it (i especaily like sess/mir just cuz i read a really great story 'bout those two)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: All that's Left is You 

Koga seemed to be enjoying the family drama. He spent most of it leaning against a pilliar laughing. Isitousai though, looked confused after Sesshomaru had yelled him down about his feelings. Something... Something was differant.

He did not like being confused, especaily by his toys.

Damn.

Sesshomaru still stood facing his smirking father whereas Inuyasha clung to him, hoping he wouldn't be torn away, or even noticed.

"So, my entire life has been destroyed just for your pride?" Sesshomaru was still coming to terms with what his father had reveiled.

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"Didn't we just go over that? My, it seems my eldest son is an idiot as well as a murder."

"What?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe his father was still trying to push a wedge between Inuyasha and him. He was afraid of what would be said this time, but on the other hand, he wondered if he particulary cared anymore.....

Isitousai also tensed when he heard their father speak. He really was losing his mind if he felt sorry for causing any hurt on the silver-haired youkai. Yep, that was it, he was truly insane.

"Do you not even remember those you killed?"

"I am a youkai."

Their father laughed, an extremly eveil sound. "I do not mean the puny humans, i mean those you rape as childern."

Sesshomaru could've swore that his jaw had hit the floor by then. "WHAT?" he praticuly was squeaking. Inuyasha's head whipped around to gaze at his brother.

"What is he talking about?"

"That's what I want to know..." Sesshomaru muttered, watching his father warily.

"Do you not remember Silaro?" The brothers both nodded. He had been a young human boy a few years older than Inuyasha when the hanyou was in his teens. The two had been fairly good friends, but he had disapeared one day and had never been heard from since. "Did you ever wonder what happened to him?"

Sesshomaru's jaw was DEFFINATLY on the floor by then. He felt Inuyasha pull away from him slightly and he wondered if their father would ever stop running out of ways to hurt him. Probably not. This fact gave him no comfort.

Inuyasha was shocked. "Did you really...?"

"NO!" the youkai clearly seemed shocked his brother would even think that. But to the confused and teird hanyou, he wasn't sure how to take the expression. Was the aparant shock really desperation to cover up a lie he didn't want known? He was so tried...

Was the denial really denial to himself?

Isitousai watched the three with a frown. He really hated being confused like this, but he knew Sesshomaru wasn't the type to hurt childern. He learned as much when he read his memories. And when the youkai was beneath him, when he was so clearly hurt by what the somkai had done, it was pretty apearnt he'd never done such a thing. He almost stepped forward to tell the hanyou his father was, once again, lieing, but decided against it, if only because he didn't want Koga's wrath.

But was not risking Koga's wrath better than wathing the youkai hurt after he'd been hurt so many times? Wait, why the hell did he even have to ask that?

Becacuse Sesshomaru had been right when he said he only forced his mockery of love on people because he needed to feel true love to be complet. Oh shit.

* * *

**so short...oh well...my brother came home early and stole the computer. 'sides, it seemed a goodish place to leave off... and it was better than no updates. enjoy**


	17. All the Things You Never Ever Told Me

**VoNami: yes it was short...my brother came home early and i had to vancate the computer at top speed....**

**sesshy101: the day sess talks to himself and calls his dad hot.... poor hiei, you took away his katana and sweet snow...**

**AnimEva: you'll proabaly see isitousai falling in love, considering he already has....**

**shady gurl: well, i wanted you to hate isitousai, but now it's ok if you like him a bit, considering i'm making him nicer, didn't mean to, it just happened**

**GoTrinba: yay! my short chapter was loved! and i'll try to make this longer, but i updated both my stories yesterday so i was a bit typed out...but i think they're both moving along well so...**

**NOTE: i do not hate my father. i'm sure some people have come to that consulsion some way or other...such as the fact that i make sess and inu's dad such a bastard. no relation at all to me and my dad, i love him (exept wehn he's threatining to take the computer away) just thought i'd make that claer cuz i complained about him a few times before so....**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: All the Things You Never Ever Told ME

Inuyasha watched his brother's distraght face, searching for some sign their father lied. But somehow, he found it hard to, thinking that mabye, just mabye, Sesshomaru had...Had...But this was SESS he was talking about, who ran from him the first time he tried to kiss him. There was NO way he'd rape a child....

Was there?

Did Sesshomaru... Was it possible that he could've? No! Inuyasha shook his head quickly to get rid of the douts. But they wouldn't leave. 'I love him!' he snapped at himself.

'Yes, but should you love someone like that?'

'He's not like that! He can't be...Not him....'

'You never found Silaro...'

'SHUT UP! It wasn't him!' he screamed to his mind, silente in his fear and desperation.

Their father, meanwhile, stood aloft and gleeful. He was confident this wedge would break the two apart forever. His smile was gloating when Koga came up to stand by him. "You must really not want them to be happy..." he mused, watching the two brothers who stood apart now, Inuyasha looking apined and Sesshomaru standing as coldly as ever, having retreated behind his walls, slamming the mask he often wore over the past years back in place.

Their father laughed. "Of course not, otherwise I would've been content to die and lerave the living alone, but he desreves to suffer."

Koga frowned slighly. "I don't understand why you hate him so much. He is your son."

"So?"

Koga shrugged. "Just a thought."

Isitousai came to stand by the two as well. "Petrhaps your hate has gone to far this time..."

The wolf and dog demon whirled on the somkai lord. "What?" they both yelped.

"Uh... I was just saying mabye your hate's gone to far, but then again, mabye not...uh... Right."

Silence. Isitousai cursed the gods that abondoned him the day he became a somkai, if only because he needed someone to curse. "Are you aliright?" Koga offered, looking at the somaki lord oddly.

"YES!"

Isitousai took a deep breath to calm himself. 'Stupid youkai....'

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, his face cold as it had been so many times before. "You really believe him don't you?"

"...Why?"

The hanyou shook his head. "I don't know... But..."

"If you don't know why don't believe him!"

"But what if you did?"

The look of horror and pain on his brother cut Inuyasha. "How could you think I did?"

* * *

**gr. total writers block here. and i've been feeling really depressed over the last few days. i have no idea what to do with this (this is your cue to give me ideas, hinthint) i meant to make this so much longer, but writers block and feeling really bad cut that hope...**


	18. All For the Love of You END

**sesshy101: you lost hiei's sweet snow!? well..it was nice knowing ya... and sess, it's not MY fault inu doesn't believe you...**

**Rezyra Sugamori: thank you! you helped.soglad you like my story**

**caradhras: yes...the "enlightened" isitousai shall be intersting...i hope. **

**Seto's luver: later or longer? your review made me feel very warm and fuzzy inside, thank you!**

**shady gurl: here it is!**

**GoTrinba: i was just somewhat depressed whe n i wrote the last one and had no idea where to go from there. I do now thanks to the many sugesstions (thank you for yours..sounds intersting...) and this is so much longer than i intended it to be....not that that's a bad thing, i rather like this story and will contuine it a while yet...have no fear of me not finishing it.**

**Ah...back to writting at 7 o'clock...haven't done this for a while.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: All For the Love of You 

Inuyasha shook his head. "I...Sesshomaru..."

"You're using my full name again... You haven't done that since HE took away your memories..." the bitterness in his half-brother's expression made Inuyasha cringe.

"I...."

"Your vocubarly skills seem to need improvement, all you can say suddenly is 'I I'," Sesshomaru mocked, the mask Inuyasha had grown used to slapped firmly back in place. The hanyou almost cried out in loss.

"I don't know what to believe Sess! I don't know..." he begged, but Sesshomaru looked at him coldly. Oh, how well he knew that expression. "Please..." he whispered one more time before looking down.

"Please what? Your the one who believes HIM! Not me... But if you think he may be telling the truth...Then fine. Believe him for all I care!"

Inuyasha watched the youkai turn away from him, wanting, needing to cry out, but unable to. Why did he believe his father? What had the man ever done to make him believe him? Nothing! He'd repeatedly ruined their lives, and yet, he was believeing him. Why...? Oh why was he listening to him....

Isitousai watched the half-brothers... Wondering how far their father's hatred was going to pull them down. Especaily Sesshomaru...

He bit his lip, looking from Koga to the father, then to the brothers, standing apart from eachother, one turned away from the other. That wasn't the way it was supossed to be! It wasn't... It was wrong....

But what the hell could he do?

Well...

"He didn't do it, Inuyasha."

Everyone in the room literaly whirled to stare in open-mouthed shock. "Uh..." Isitousai hadn't thought it out this far. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

"What?" Inuyasha's head hurt too much for this. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't Sesshomaru who raped the boy. He never would do that. Wasn't he the one who was frightened most when you told him you loved him?"

The half-brothers, as well as everyone else in the room, jaws dropped. "How did you... Oh..." Sesshomaru remembered how Isitousai could read memories. Now his only question was, why was the somkai lord HELPING him? It made no sence... Not that he was in anyway complaining... He just wanted to know why.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had no idea how Isitousai would know anything about their past. "What, how did you know that?"

"I can read the memories of any person, and nowhere in Sesshomaru's is their rape besides his own."

"... And why shoudl I believe you?"

"Why should you believe, your father?" The ahnyou cringed again.

"I ... I'm not sure..."

"Then believe the one whose never lied to you and dout the one whose main goal in life is to hurt you."

"ISITOUSAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Koga screeched. Their father was too shocked to speak, as Koga had been which is why he hadn't spoken earlier.

The somkai lord turned to look once at Sesshomaru, his look telling the youkai lord plenty, before turning his gaze to the livid Koga. "What I have to."

"What you 'have to do' is obey me! And you're not doing that very well!" Koga's eyes blazed with anger, promising sevre pain.

Isitousai brushed the look off easily, his choice made. And in choosing, he had sent himself free. For that was what created somkai. Their curse was that they had been unfurfilled in their life, and became somkai until they found what they had been missing.

In Isitousai's life he had never been loved, or known true love. Exept once, when he was young. But the girl had scoffed at him, called him weak and ha flounced off. Never againhad he tried to love, never again had he wanted to. But there had always been that small part of him who wanted to have love, and to love again. But that part was squished over the years, and instead of loving, he had pillaged and ravished. After his death, he had become a somkai who still had that small part that needed love before he could move on to true rest.

And when Sesshomaru yelled at him about the mockery he forced upon people who didn't want nor need it, the small part of the somkai had grown and shot to the surface of his mind. It made so much sence ot him now, everything he had done, and every word he spoke, he knew why.

Also in that moment, he realized the one he loved was the youkai lord who opened the door that let that part of himselt be known.

He would do anything to see that youkai lord happy. No amount of pain would change that. Let him go onto his finall rest, he was ready for it. Just as long as he was able to save Sesshomaru and the one he loved.

"I do not have to obey you," he told the fumming wolf-demon. "I have neverhad to obey you."

"I hold the sword of your rulers! You must obey me!"

the somkai snarled at Koga. "A sword? You think you can cahin me with a SWORD? A puny weapon made of metal? You are still a puny demon, not matter how powerful your weapon."

_catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now_

"For no amount of pain can keep me from the path I wish to tread. No one can either."

_speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness _

"You've gone insane!" Koga yelped as the somkai started toward him. He drew the sword he found one day that had the power to control somkai. Isitousai gritted his teath against the pain the sword sent through him and kept advancing.

_i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away _

Sesshomaru stood, wde-eyed watching the somkai battle his master. "What is he doing?" Inuyasha asked, beside his brother, also wide-eyed.

"He's fighting against him. Rebelling."

"Why?" the hanyou asked, frowning in worry as the somkai was forced back a bit by the pain.

"Because..." Sesshomaru trailed off, eyes glued to the somkai.

_don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide_

"Sess?" Inuyasha looked up at his brother's face, suddenly more worried than before.

"He's doing it for me..."

"What?! Why?"

_though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them_

"ISITOUSAI!" Koga yelped, suddenly very afraid when the somkai kept advancing. Meanwhile, their father found his voice, and his ability to move.

Snarling, he lunged at Isitousai's back, claws glowing, hoping to kill the somkai lord from behind. Sesshomaru, had other ideas. He leapt in front of his father, blocking the attack. "What are you doing?" his father snarled.

"Stopping you."

_don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die_

"How dare you..." the youkai turned somkai hissed.

"How dare YOU try to ruin my life."

Isitousai still slowly adamced toward the now totally fritened Koga, whose hands were shaking. "Stop right there!"

"I no longer listen to you."

_i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come_

Koga's fear rolled off him in waves that the others in the room could easily smell. "STOP! I COMAND YOU TO STOP!" he creid as a last effort. By then Isitousai was only a few feet from him.

_immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears_

Koga wanted to run, get away from this somkai who didn't care how much pain he indured, just so long as he got what he wanted, freedom. But the normaly so fast wolf-demon couldn't move and inch. "Stop!" he cried on last time as Isitousai drew level with him.

_i can stop the pain if i will it all away_

"You will not stop them from leaving," Isitousai stated flatly.

Even in his fear, Koga would not let his pride be bruised. "You can not comand me."

Sesshomaru froze for a second to look at the wolf-demon in disbelief, a pause tha this father took advantage of. His claws swiped at his son's stomach, ripping three sallow gashes there. The youkai gasped in pain, since his father's talons were bathed in deadly poison, just like his.

"SESS!" Inuyasha jumped forward, attacking their father in his half-brother's stead. Isitousai saw Sesshomaru on his kness, the blood slipping through his fingers telling him enough.

_don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes_

"Hold on, Sesshomaru... Hold on long enough for me to help you," he whispered before turning to the trembling Koga. "You will let us pass back to the normal world," he comanded softly.

"Even if I did allow that, you could never go back there!" Koga gasped. "You are one of the dead now, you can not go back to the living!"

Isitousai's claws came up under Koga's chin. "You will let us pass," he hissed.

_God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die  
_  
"You can not!" Koga sheirked. "You are dead! You can not leave here!"

"Watch me."

Inuyasha slashed at his father in blind hatred, not caring if he was hit. All he could see was Sesshomaru falling to his knees, remembering the poison in his father's claws. Their father simply bloacked each of his son's wild swings. "You could've been something," he hissed. "But now I'll kill you with your brother!"

_fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes_

Sesshomaru looked up through the haze of pain the poison inflected upon him to see his half-brother battling their father, and Isitousai standing before Koga, anger lighting his eyes with fire. It suddenly seemed so hopless to him. What were they fighting for? What reason was there for them to keep fighting? What did it matter if they lived or not?

The youkai gasped slightly as pain racked through him, pain inflected by his own father's poison. What kind of world did they live in when one's own father tried to kill their son? When the lords of hell found salvation in love?

And there was his answer.

Salvation.

Love.

That was reason enough to keep fighting. The care for another, the want -the NEED- to protect someone else. That was why Isitousai stood before his master, defining him even though he was nearly kneeling over from pain, that's why Inuyasha had tracked through hell itself to find him.

They were both fighting for him.

And he'd be damned to the exsistance his father wished for him before he disapointed the two. Before he betrayed their love by giving up.

_lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in_

Isitousai swallowed hard against the pain building in his body as Koga clung to his sword in one last-ditch efort to subdue him. "You can not go to the surface," he hissed.

"Never assume anything," the somkai hissed back.

_upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end_

Sesshomaru suddenly lunged at their father just as he pushed Inuyasha to the ground, ready to kill his younger son. Surpised, he was unable to form any defense as Sesshomaru's claws cut across his face and chest. But, being a somkai, it was not that easy to kill him. He kicked the youkai off, rolling to his feet to again meet Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet to stand beside his brother.

"Believe me now?" Sesshomaru panted, glaring at their father.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

As one, the half-brothers dove toward their so-called father.

Grimancing in pain, Isitousai looked back at where Sesshomaru had lain, only to find the youkai fighting again! With renewed vigor, he pressed against Koga and his somkai-controlling sword. "Let us pass!" he hollored.

"Never!"

The youkai-turned-somkai took several more blows from his sons, but he was not so ready to give into them. "Do you think I'd ever give into you?" he screamed at them.

"No."

"Then why are you still fighting, Sesshomaru?"

"... Because I love, and love is reason enough to fight, no matter the odds, to save those you love."

"Feh. I never thought you capable of such sentimantal bater! You are a fool and will die a fool's painful death!"

Inuyasha came up behing is father and struck a blow to the back of his head, but that still did not fell him. Sesshomaru came through with a slash at his stomach, but their father still stood, and, snarling, knocked Inuyasha across the floor.

Sesshomaru cried out, causing Isitousai to turn. Seeing his chance, Koga bolted for the door. No hanyou was worth this!

Isitousai was about to pursue him, but seeing the sorry state the half-brothers where in, he decided against it. No one would opsose them with Koga gone. While he had requelished his somkaihood, he still was as powerful as he was, if not more. For love gives you wings, does it not?

He ran at their father, who was laughing, and attacked him with sword and claw. Sesshomaru croutched down by his fallen half-brother, watching the battle in awe. Isitousai was right when he'd told Sesshomaru youkai were weak, compared to the somkai, they were.

The two fallen somkai battled across the empty room, the ring of their claws and sword hitting armour echoing off the looming walls. At last, Isitousai cut through his oppenant's chest, who then fell heavily to the floor. Gasping, he lay there, unable to breath properly, or think of anything else.

Sesshomaru crawled over, and asked his father one last question. "Why?"

His father crackled, blood streaming from his mouth. "You really did fall in love with an idiot, to think he thought you were the one to rape and do away with that boy... I shall... Not die... Until..." But, he did die. He died and faded away one alst time before he could finish what he meant to say. And, for the first time in their lives, the half-brothers were free from his long-reaching grip.

Inuyasha came up behind the kneeling Sesshomaru, hugging him around the shoulders. "Is he really gone?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes on Isitousai, who leaned against his sword, breathing heavily. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to get the hell outta here first... There's still many somkai, and I don't know if Koga alerted them."

The youkai nodded.

----

The three ran through the deserted hallways, raely meeting with any resitance, and the few times they did, it was dealt with quickly. Soon they were free of the somkai castle and running across the barren red dust of hell.

They met with none of the monsters Inuyasha had fought on his way to the castle, all of them in hiding from the feared somkai lord.

They reached the gate leading to the human realm quickly, and standing before it was Koga. The three drew up short upon seeing him, knowing that if they got through him, they'd be free of this nightmare forever.

"What are you doing here, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled.

"If you thought I'd let you get away, you're wrong pup."

Sesshomaru was nearly falling over in pain, for the effects of the poison still ran rampart through his blood. Inuyasha and Isitousai exchanged worried looks, knowing they had to get the youkai out of there, and quickly, or he would die. As one, the two ran at the wolf-demon, their love for the youkai uniting them against him.

The battle was breif and hard, a flurry of blows, punches, and kicks.

At the end of it though, Koga lay, bleeding from dozens of wounds, and Isitousai was laening against his sword again, this time not even that enough to keep him standing for long. Sesshomaru, who had watched the battle with avidly, now stood and walked over to him.

"Isitousai..." he whispered.

The somaki smiled at him faintly. "I knew when I found what I was missing, that I was no longer a somkai, and it was time to go onto the rest of true death. I just thank you for showing me the way."

As suddenly as he apeared that day, what seemed so long ago, the somkai faded into a shadow, and then disapeared. "Thank you." Sesshomaru whispered into the darkening red gloom. A soft wind ruffled his silver hair.

Glancing at eachother, the half-brothers trun and dove through the gate to where they belonged.

----

After walking as far away from the gate as the could, they collapased into a deep sleep, uncaring for any danger that might find them.

----

When Inuaysha awoke, it was to find the sky dark and the moon halfway across the sky. And Sesshomaru was gone. Franticly, he rushed around the small clearing, finding his half-brother's scent and following it to where Sesshomaru sat.

He was sitting upon a large boulder near a cliff edge, watching the stars and moon. A lump formed in Inuyasha's thraot as he again beheld the glory of his moonlit brother. It had been a while...

"Sess..." he rasped.

The youkai turned to look at him, and smiled. "Small one."

The hanyou tried to laugh but instead almost choked. He walked up tp his sitting brother and just stood before him for several seconds, before Sesshomaru leaned forward and gave him a slow, lingering kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." the youkai whispered, their lips scant inches apart.

Inuyasha replied by taking his half-brother's lips in a more passionate kiss that lasted a while longer. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

----

A while later the half-brothers came before their father's castle, a place neither had visited since that day so long ago. They walked through the halls, the fact they were free from their father slowly sinking in.

Grinning, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha into his old chamber, where they had first made love, and showed Inuaysha exactly how much he'd missed him since that day.

Jaken nearly had a heart-attack when he walkied in on them in eachother's arms once he'd found Sesshomaru had returned there.

And later, when Miroku and Sango came by, searching to find Inuyasha, as they had been since he disapeared that day, they informed him Naraku had been slain while the brothers were in hell; it seemed as if his powers suddenly disapeared. The half-brothers had a feeling it had somethign to do with the somkai.

Eventauly, Kagome got over herself and became friends with Inuaysha again, though Sesshomaru and her never got along. You just gotta wonder why....

But all-in-all, Sesshomaru and Inuyash were happy, at last with eachother without any threat or impending doom looming over them.

Even with Sango and Miroku's many childern underfoot and a teenage Rin learning frm Kagome how teenagers acted, for Kagome still came back with Souta in tow and stories of her time to fill the girls ears.

----

Inuyasha came up behind Sesshomaru as he stood in the center of the garden, moonlight spilling over him. He hugged his half-brother from behind. "You like it here don't you?"

Sesshomaru turned in the embrace, kissing his love lightly. "Can you blame me?"

"No..." Inuyasha smiled. "At heart you're jst a hopless romantic..."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Is that a complaint I hear?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha snorted.

"Good."

Inuyasha smirked before pouncing on his half-brother, causing both of them to fall onto a bed of flowers. He gently licked a pointed ear, causing shivers to run up and down Sesshomaru's spine. "I love you..." the hanyou whispered.

"I know."

* * *

**/authuress stares at the screen in shock/ well....**

**that was unexpected.**

**oh. my. god. oh. my. freaking. god.**

**(that was the end for those of you who missed that)**

**i didn't mean to finsih this quiet like that, but hey. i was typing, and this is what flowed from my fingertips onto the keynboard so...**

**it's over. **

**oh my god.**

**ok, well.... the lyrics where Whisper by Evanescence.**

**chapter tittles one and 10 from 'forever yours by nightwish, chapter 2 from wishmaster, by nightwish, chapter 3 from remember me by josh grogan from the troy soundtrack, chap 4 from i wish i had an angel by nightwish, chap5 from unbalanced kisses from yu yu hankusho chap6 from random song from the radio. chap7 from dark side stories from yu yu hakusho, chap8 from kinslayer by nightwish, chap 9 from exile by enya, chap 11 from raistlin and the rose by crimson lake i think, chap 12 from my happy ending by avril levgine(sp?) chap 13 from ghost love score by nightwish, chap 14 from book of my life by sting, chap 15 from one of the songs by my chemical romance, can't remember which, and chap 16 from mystic's dream by loreena mckennit(sp?) That was just to give you an idea of what i listened to while writing this. **

**I would like ot thank my reviewers, esp. GoTrinab, sesshy101, VoNami, Editor's Crawl, AvidReader, TinyClownBean1, and lightwalker for her great idea of putting Koga in! :D I love all my reviewers! thank you so much for your suport! You all get plushies! **

**Ok...now....i need an idea of what the hell to write as my next story. please leave a review with any pairing/suggestions you might have. i will love you forever. **

**i can't believe i just finsihed it...it doesn't seem possible...i might write some bonus fluff, but i don't know. If i don't, it's over. the main story is anyway. omg it's over.... as i said, ideas for amother story would be welcome! **

**/goes off in a daze, the fact it's finished still not quite sinking in/**


	19. BONUS SHORT FLUFF!

**Ok, i was bored, so, bonus fluff! featuring...fluffy. **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru decided he hated the sun, it came up to early. Groaning, wishing top remain asleep, he kept rolling over to escape the sun's invading rays. Eventauly, he rolled over one to many times and toppled off the edge of the large bed with it's rumbled sheets. Cursing, he sat up and ruefully rubbed the back of his head where it'd banged on the floor. 

Inuyasha, leaning against the open doorway, burst out in laughter, earning him a glare from his half-brother. "What is so funny?" he snarled at the hanyou.

Smiling, Inuyasha walked over to the pouting youkai, and wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his neck. "You're the one out of bed most mornings," he whispered into the youlai's pointed ear.

"You keep me up last night..." Sesshomaru leaned his head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

The hanyou smiled wider. "You weren't complaining last night..."

Sesshomaru grunted. "That was last night, my views are differant in morning light." He galnced back at his grinning lover. "What is so funny?"

Said lover promtly began lightly kissing and licking the youkai's face, jaw, ear, and throat. That got him to shut up and to stop complaining. Instead there wasn't much else he could do beside moan. This caused Inuaysha to grin, if possible, wider, as he began to kiss harder.

"Ah-hem, Mi'lord... There be a youkai to see you..." Jaken glared from the doorway Inuyasha had left open. The lovers stoped to look at him, Sesshomaru clearly not happy about the interuption.

"Can't he wait?"

"No, Mi'lord."

Sighing, the youkai disentangled himself from the hanyou, who creid out in protest. He leaned down to whisper something into Inuyasha's ear, making the hanyou smile. Jaken's expression was one of pure hate as Sesshomaru swept out of the room. He never'd really gotten over his lord taking the hanyou half-breed as his lover, instead of some lovely, FEMALE, youkai.

Inuyasha gave him a cockey grin before bounding from the room, leaving the toad seething.

-

Sesshomaru found his lover sitting in the gardern, where he'd told him to await him. He smiled faintly. He truely loved this gardern. Not only was it beatiful, not only did the flowers make his love look like an angel, but the memories here...

Smiling still, he walked over ot where the hanyou sat, silente, coming up behind him, and kissing the back of his neck before the other knew he was there. Inuyasha arched into his half-brother's touch. How Sesshomaru loved this beatiful creature...SO much... And how happy he at last was. No father, no somkai, noone to stop them. Stop them from lovinh as they were alwaysd meant to.

The rest of the day was spent most enjoyably.

* * *

**haha, i was so mean to them during the story, i just had to write them some nice, happy, fluff. This is a filler while i consider my next story, and i felt like i had to write SOMETJING soon. the gardern in here, as well as in the last chap. is the one in memories where inu first tried to tell sess he loved him. that's why sess likes it so much there. **

**I LOVE PAHNTOM OF THE OPERA! OH MY GOD IT IS SO GOOD! **

**and i just HAVE to write something slashy for it. so exept a slashy poto story story soon (prob. about 3 chap.) and then i'm thinking of doing something about sess/miroku... i lve that pairing, and that's the pairing that got me into slash stuff in the first place so... yeah. those are my plans. Till then...**


End file.
